Agatha Warren
Agatha "Aggie" Prudence Warren Aggie is the daughter of Hester Warren and is the progenitor of the Warren Line of Witches and she also is the progenitor of the curse on Provencetown, Massachuetts. Background Early Life Death Curse Ressurection Appearance Human Form While still human, Aggie is obviously a teenage girl no younger than Eva, with long blackish brown hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin, quite thin eyebrows (traits which inherited by her descendant Eva), and wears a dark grey dress with a white collar and red shoes. Sadly, in her myth, she was depicted as stereotypical old witch with a pointy hat, a long nose (with a noticeable wart on it) and a long chin. Her so-called witch statue was depicted with that appearance, which she later destroyed due to being an insult for her tragic past. Ghost Form Due to the years of hatred, loneliness, and hurt she felt after her death, Aggie's spirit manifests in form that more demonic compared with those whom Eva encountered. Her ghost forms is not due to tortured in hell nor result of pact with devil like everyone believed, but rather due to being trapped in mortal world for too long and none of her family did something better to ease her spirit (this is arguable, considering Warren family believed by reading stories for her at her grave would ease her spirit but also made her remained trapped in her grave and unable to cross over as Eva pointed out). Aggie has two forms as a ghost: *'Witch Form': This form depicted as a mass of dark cloud with green lightning that centered on a colossal tornado that stood on the remains of the tree where she was buried at. The mass of dark clouds repeatedly taking form of a giant witch face with jagged teeth and eyes and mouth that glows in green. In this form, she can projected arm tendrils out of fog. *'True Ghost Form': Aggie's actual ghost form is literally a floating, ethereal being that glows neon yellow and green with lightning/static for hair and tattered clothes. Personality Powers and Abilities As seen in the series, Aggie possesses vast supernatural powers which whether she possessed them all when still alive and retained it or gained more as ghost (with exception of mediumship which confirmed to possessed when still alive) is unclear, albeit having them either empowered or gained after become a ghost is much more likely: *'Mediumship': Much like her descendant Eva, Aggie can speak and see ghosts and spirits around her. *'Reality Warping': Aggie can bend and twist reality at will, ranging from causing roots sprout from the ground to the most extreme level, shift entire world into spirit dimension. **'Atmokinesis': Aggie can manipulate storm clouds and winds, where she used to create warped image of a stereotypical witch's face with glowing eyes and mouth. **'Electrokinesis': Aggie can manipulate electrical blasts at will. *'Replication': As a wraith, Aggie can split into multiple Aggies at once. *'Possession': Aggie can also possessed anyone or anything, though the only times she did so was when she possessed what was left of the tree where she spent her time with her mother to torture Norman *'Intangiability': Since she is a ghost, she can pass through solid object as she please. *'Pyrokinesis': Aggie can caused any object bursts into flames by thought. The extent of this ability is unknown, as she only displayed it once when expressed her anger about circumstances of her death to Norman where she unintentionally set a butterfly ablaze. Relationships Etymology Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Warren Line of Witches Category:Human-Born Witch Category:Deceased